


sweet surprise but take the vanilla out

by xkylox



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Aftercare, Choking, Dom/sub, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Rough Sex, Sex, Spanking, dom!Flip, sub!Reader, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkylox/pseuds/xkylox
Summary: “Are we celebrating something?”Looking at him, you shake your head. “No.” His eyes look curiously at you and you keep going. “I wanted to surprise you.” His gaze leaves your own, going down to your cleavage and his  free hand goes to your robe. His fingers dance, opening up the robe a bit more and exposing your bare breasts.Flip leans back on the couch, his eyes looking into yours and a smirk forming on his lips. “A surprise, huh?” Bringing his cigarette to his lip, he takes another drag. “Candles and being basically naked for me, little one?”
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Kudos: 27





	sweet surprise but take the vanilla out

**Flip Zimmerman // one shot**

**sweet surprise but take the vanilla out**

The calendar marks no special day in specific, but all the candles spread out around your living room could definitely tell otherwise. 

They light the room poorly, but it's enough and set the mood perfectly. And the scent they leave while burning up is just smooth and delicious. 

With a happy smile playing on your lips, you look around satisfied with your job. 

Even though there was nothing to celebrate about or it was no special occasion that required candles and a special setting.

But you felt like it. You wanted to surprise Flip and you wanted to do something special for him. He deserves it. 

You want that the first thing he knows when he gets home tonight, is that you have something for him. That you prepared something for tonight. 

He doesn't know it yet, but the moment he steps through the front door, he will. 

Flip has been on your mind all day. But when isn't him? He's all you can think about. Him and his brutal hands, thick thighs, handsome face and amazing dick. 

But today? Today has been the worst. Your mind floating on sinful thoughts, his hands roaming your body and his mouth leaving your skin wet and full of goosebumps at its touch. 

You need him, you need him so bad as your imagination runs wild, showing you all the things you desire him to do to you. 

Hopeless. To the point you had to go see him. So you went. 

A box with a warm meal inside a cute bag and your purse hanging over your shoulder, you went to pay your boyfriend a visit. Flip doesn't like the idea of you walking alone at night, so he always says for you to never do that and you know it. But you did it anyways. The need to see him, just go get a glimpse of him and hear his velvet voice too big. To kiss him hello and goodbye. Just ten or fifteen minutes. 

Flip received you with a glare that quickly turned into a soft smile, even though you knew he was still mad that you walked around in the dark, he was happy to see you. He missed you too as he’s been gone all day. 

As expected the visit didn’t last long. Just enough for you to share a couple of kisses and one laugh or two. He thanked you for the warm dinner and gave you a smack on the ass. 

That's when you had the idea and came home with a smile on your face and anticipation growing in between your legs.

Leading you to be sat on your couch, wearing nothing but a rosé silk robe waiting for him to get home. 

As you wait, your fingers play with the hem of it, a smile forming on your lips, and the memory when he got you this same robe surfacing. It has a matching lace rosé underwear set along with a silk rosé nightgown. He gave you on your birthday and was beyond happy and excited for you to open the box. 

The sound of the front door clicking open drags you back to reality and the smile on your lips grows bigger.

_Flip is home._

Still sitting on the couch, you hear him place the keys on the little bowl on the shelf beside the door. You turn your head around, catching his gaze for a second. 

Flip looks around, studying the room and your work. "Are we celebrating something tonight that I don't remember, little one?" He asks, taking off his gun holster and hanging it on the hanger by the door, above the shelf. You watch him with a smile and get up, walking to him. 

Your lips meet his and his hands go straight to your waist, holding you with a grip. You melt under his touch and that’s not new, but it feels like it every damn time. 

His lips leave yours and his hands let you go as he walks to the couch and you just watch him sit down, letting out a satisfied sigh. You walk to the couch too, but instead of sitting beside him, you kneel on the floor, in front of him, in between his legs. 

His falcon amber eyes watch you as he brings a cigarette to his lips and your hands rub his thighs gingerly. His gaze burns as you feel the fabric of his light blue jeans against your palms, imagining how good it would feel against your core. 

The heat between your legs increases and you press your thighs together at the thought, the hairs on the back of your neck shivering and excitement swirls on your stomach. 

“You haven’t told me, little one,” his voice brings your attention back to him. He takes a drag and gets his face closer to yours, blowing the smoke in your face. “Are we celebrating something?” 

Looking at him, you shake your head. “No.” His eyes look curiously at you and you keep going. “I wanted to surprise you.” His gaze leaves your own, going down to your cleavage and his free hand goes to your robe. His fingers dance, opening up the robe a bit more and exposing your bare breasts. 

Flip leans back on the couch, his eyes looking into yours and a smirk forming on his lips. “A surprise, huh?” Bringing his cigarette to his lip, he takes another drag. “Candles and being basically naked for me, little one?” 

You nod and get up onto your feet. The robe slips off your shoulders, pooling on the floor and exposing your naked body completely. 

The man just watches with hungry eyes, his pupils dilated and full of lust. “So tell me, _princess_ , is there anything else to the surprise?” By now his cigarette is gone and you just look at him, the sudden change of pet name making your insides tickle. You know what it means.

Although, in all honesty, you didn’t think much or had anything else in mind when you prepared this _surprise_. In your mind, you’d set this up and would give yourself fully to him. _That is the surprise_. Just give yourself to him and let him do whatever the fuck he wanted with you. You knew you would love it either way. 

"Cat got your tongue?" Once again, his voice brings you back to reality before your imagination could even think of anything you'd wish for him to do. Your gazes meet and you see him light up another cigarette. You shake your head and he takes a long drag, eyes never leaving yours. "Tell me what you want, princess. Tell _daddy_ what you want." 

What do you want? You want him. _Badly_. In any and every way you can have him. You want his mouth, his hands, his dick, his body. You wanna feel his wet mouth on yours, his hand exploring your body and his dick pounding hard into you. You want his mouth wetting your skin and his hands gripping in certain parts of your body. 

And just thinking about it makes your insides tremble and your core ache for his touch. A groan being held at the back of your throat. 

"No answer? Tsk tsk." He shakes his head. "This time I forgive you." Flips takes a quick drag, and continues talking with the smoke still held in his lung, not giving you time to even say anything. "Only because you did all this for me." A quick smile forms on his lips and blows out the smoke, your eyes moving to his thighs for a second. You've been thinking about his thick thighs since this morning and how good it would feel to grind against one of them. A throaty chuckle escapes past his lips, making you look up again. "Wanna ride my thigh, princess? I know you've been eyeing my thighs since I arrived.”

Nodding your head eagerly, you let out a whimper. “Yes please.” 

"Then come here and ride my thigh like the good girl you are." 

Not sparing a moment, you straddle his tight and place your hands in front of you for support. You rock your hips the first time and the feeling is insane. 

You've been waiting to be touched _there_ ever since this morning when Flip left for work. And now that you're rocking your hips against his thigh and you feel like you're going to fall apart. 

Your hips keep moving, each time faster than the previous one, making you close your eyes and moans leave your mouth. _So damn good_. You can only wonder how good _his cock_ will feel inside you. 

Feeling his hand wrapping around your neck, you open your eyes. The effect of his fingers tightening going straight to your pussy. A moan escapes your throat and your hips work faster.

"Look at you." Flip says, his eyes full of lust as he brings the cigarette to his lips to take yet another drag. "Getting yourself off on my thigh like the whore you are." He exhales the smoke into your face again and you desperately moan at his words. 

The grip on your neck gets tighter and his face gets closer to yours. "Was that why you went to the precinct at night when I told you specifically to not to? To have my cock?" 

No concrete word comes from your mouth. All that leaves is moans and whimpers. 

"Such a whore." The chuckle comes out from his throat as he smashes the cigarette butt on the ashtray set on the table beside the couch. "I shouldn't even let you cum for going against my word." 

As your hips don't stop rocking, the sparks go up your core, and you let out a whimper. "Please Daddy." You are so close to reaching your climax, to have that feeling you've been longing for so long, you couldn't simply stop now. He can't make you stop now. 

"I'm feeling nice tonight and as you got all this for me," getting even closer to you, his lips touch your ear, "I want you to cum on my thigh." The whisper is low and smooth, like velvet and soft cream. "And you better be loud and have your eyes on me while you do it." 

Flip leans back on the couch, his eyes on you. And you look back, your eyes never leaving his. That's all you can do, look at him and keep grinding your wet dripping pussy on his thigh.

The fabric of his light blue jeans against your pussy lips sends sparkles up inside your stomach. The feeling _so good_. And all you want is _more_. More of him. All of him. 

The fingers on your neck tighten their grip, making you feel dizzy for half a second. The moan caught on the back of your throat let free, _loud_ , just how he likes it. 

You feel the tension on your stomach building up and you just need a bit more to be pushed over the edge. You grind harder, your hips moving faster and you set yourself free. The tension explodes and you reach your climax. So blessed, almost overwhelmed as you moan loud. Even louder than before, leaving a satisfied grin on Flip's pink lips. 

"Such a good whore you are, aren't you princess?" He chuckles, the smirk never leaving his lip and you slow down.

His free hand spanks your ass firmly, getting a groan from you. "Good, good girl." Holding you still by the neck with his left hand, his other one moves away from your ass and explores it's way down in between your legs. 

You lift your hips a tiny bit just enough to make room in between your pussy and his thigh for his fingers. They circle your entrance slowly and your body shivers. He plays for a while, five seconds were enough before he pushes two fingers inside you. Gasping at the unexpected feeling, you don't even have time to wish for him to move his fingers, because he snatches them out a moment in and places them on your lips.

"Suck." And you do. You suck them clean, swirling your tongue around his fingers. The way you know he likes. "Good." He smiles and he doesn't spare a moment. Flip never does. He just moves both his hands on your waist, holding you and lays you on the couch. 

You don't even have time to react. You just look at him, kneeled by the end of the couch already unbuckling his belt. 

As he does, his eyes land on the wet patch on his jeans created by you. "Look at the mess you made, princess." He says as you look at it. Just for a second, cause your eyes are way too curious and travel up to his crotch, seeing him already with his jeans unbuttoned. 

With his dick out, he doesn't waste any more time. 

Flip just smashes into you. Fully clothed, pulling your knees up for a better angle. 

A groan escapes his throat as he starts thrusting into you. Hard and fast. 

You have no time to process and the overwhelming sensation smashes onto you. Moans escape your parted lips as you feel his clothes stick to your sweaty naked body. 

His hands grip on your waist tightly to keep you in place as your own fly to his hair, ready to tug and pull on it. Although, they never reach their final destination as Flip grunts at you. "Arms up, princess. Don't make me tie you up." You obey, not even thinking twice. 

Arms up, eyes closed and mouth opened. You are a moaning mess under Flip. His face buried in the crook of your neck, sometimes nibbling and biting onto your flushed skin. And you feel him going in and out, his dick scratching your walls blissfully, all you can do is give yourself fully to him.

Once again, the tension on your stomach builds up and your moans get louder and high-pitched, especially when he changes his position slightly. The tip of his cock brushing and hitting the spot that makes you see stars and feel on top of the world. 

It doesn't take you long to cum and milk his cock, but it doesn't take long for Flip to fill you up either. 

His body collapses onto yours and you stay like that, immobile for a couple of moments as your erratic breathings fill the room. 

A smile forms on your lips. You're happy. Even though you're sweaty, your hair a mess and makeup smudged all over your face, you can't help but smile. Happiness swirling inside your chest as you feel Flip's breathing on your neck.

Damn, you love this man so much. 

Flip straightens himself and gets up, tugging his cock back into his pants. Holding you up in his arms, he takes you upstairs to your shared room and lays you down.

Even though you feel tired and that your body is about to give up on you, you kneel on the bed in front of him. He watches your hands going to the buttons of his red flannel and they start undoing them. 

You both have soft smiles on your lips as you undress him slowly. First the flannel and then the underneath white shirt. A ginger kiss is left on his chest, gaining a chuckle from him. You smile against his skin and he kisses the top of your head. 

"I love you." You mumbles against him and his hand goes to the back of your head, caressing your hair. 

"Me too, princess." He leaves another kiss. "Now lay down." And just like any other time, you do what he tells you. The same soft smile is still on his lips as he looks down at you. "Do you need anything?" 

"Yes." You nod. "You laid down beside me and holding me tight." 

One more chuckle espaces from his throat and you melt, your smile wider than ever. Flip undresses the rest of the clothes remaining and lays beside you. His arms wrap around your tired body. 

The warm inside your chest is out of this world and no words can describe it. You're the happiest you've ever been and you can really thank to the man beside you. 

And you know you have the same effect on him, and that makes you close your eyes in happiness. Flip makes you feel happy, warm. He's ice cream on a summer afternoon and the hot chocolate on a winter evening. He's _everything_. 

You seriously couldn't ask for anything better. He's the best human on this planet. 

You're so lucky to call him yours. 

And you know it.


End file.
